Criminal Minds: Rise of a new team
by Samantha-Reid
Summary: A new team of profilers has been put together, each member having a special skill to offer the team. With Unsubs, Drama, Romance, and tradgedy can this new team survive in the world of profiling? I am accepting OCs from people as team members.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright peoples, here's the deals, I need five Ocs for this criminal minds fanfic. One will be the team leader, another will be the media liaison, and one will be the tech person. The plot is that this is an entirely new team that has just been put together and is about to be introduced to the world of profiling. You can make just regular profilers. If I don't get enough people then I'll either fill in the missing spaces myself, or I'll ask some people with already accepted characters for another OC. **

**Rules: 1. All positions accept unit chief the minimum age is 25.**

**2. You may give your profilers specialties**

**3. Give me as much info as possible on them, I don't care if you do a ten page bio, I need as much info on them as possible.**

**4. Do not ask for them to all be paired with someone from the show, I may do this with one, but this is based off another team.**

**5. No flaming and lecturing on the guidelines, please don't, this is technically not an interactive story, just ignore it if you don't like it.**

**6. Unit chief age minimum is thirty-five.**

**7. You can make your person married with a family ect. Also, they can be related to canon characters.**

**Here is the bio template, I used my character Samantha as an example, btw she will be in the fic.**

**Name: Samantha Reid**

**Goes by: Sam or Agent Reid**

**Age: 25**

**Gender: Female**

**Height: 6'0 **

**Build: athletic**

**Hair color, style, length: Dirty blonde reaching her mid back, kept in multiple curls.**

**Eyes: Large, honey brown eyes.**

**Skin tone: Slightly tannish**

**Clothing style: Doesn't wear a lot of make up and usually dresses in pants and a shirt at work, almost never wears dresses or skirts. Wears jeans and t-shirts ion everyday life**

**Other: Has a tattoo on her left upper arm from her days in the marines, and her cartilage pierced in her right ear.**

**Position on the team: Profiler: Expert on interrogation and interview situations.**

**Personality type: One of the guys, is probably the best term. She rarely hangs out with other women her age and likes to party and have a beer with the boys. She also loves sports, especially football. She acts tough and tomboyish, even around her work place, her rebellious side makes her usually the first one to speak up against what she considers a bogus order. She is however very loyal to those she trusts and put her faith in their orders. She tends to make jokes and sarcastic comments a lot, which makes some disciplinarians like the director scold her non stop. She is very kind hearted and caring if you get to know her and she will so anything to save a friend. Her anger isn't something you want to spark, but she thankfully doesn't have a short temper.**

**Hopes: It's her ambition to someday become a unit chief and be respected by the higher ups who like to stick up their noses at her. **

**Fears: She fears very often for her brother, and if she hears of anything happening to him, she will most likely break down. She also has a very nervous fear of deep water. **

**Traumatic events in their life: Another marine she'd been dating during her third year of service had turned out to be a splinter cell spy for a foreign country. She was kidnapped and held at gunpoint for a week. She eventually managed to talk him into enough of a furry where she could take his weapon from him, the event ended with her shooting him in the head and killing him. **

**Things she likes: She loves Chinese food, and sports. Her favorite type of music is rock, and she loves top go have a drink at the bars.**

**She doesn't like: The girly women who wear miniskirts and all of that. She hates classical music and pop, she also cringes at thought of being forced to cook.**

**Family: Diana Reid (mother) William Reid (father) Spencer Reid (brother)**

**Bio: Samantha never was quite like her brother, she more into adventure and more rebellious and rough then Spencer from the beginning. Though the two were very different she often felt like she was in his shadow, and that their mother favored him. She was only six years old when their father left and often felt very disconnected to him because of little she knew it, and eventually came to resent him. Spencer was the one who raised her for the first two years after their dad left, due to her mothers illness and refusal to take her medication. After Spencer began moving up and graduated high school, she was left with her mother who often forgot she was even there. She focused all her abandoned and hateful feelings towards her mother and often lashed out at her, and became as much of an 'improper lady' as she mush as she could just to disappoint her mother. She was smart and did well in school, but was never as smart as her brother was. She became desperate to stand out and identify who she was, so she started playing sports and found she did quite well at them. She got in very good shape due to the athletics, but wasn't popular still and also got into a few fights. After graduating at sixteen, she forged her parents signatures on a consent document from a Christmas card her father sent, and permission slip from an old field trip she'd never gone on that her mother had signed. The document gave her permission to join the marines, since she had parental consent and a high school diploma she was allowed to join. She advanced through the ranks quickly and by the time she was eighteen had began training in specialized interrogation tactics used by the marine. She began to secretly study other branches tactics with books, and old philosopher tactics. She preferred a psychological approach, and began to view psychological interrogation as an art form of sorts. After she had been assigned to an all male group of marines as their interrogation specialist she became acquainted with another young marine named Jonathan. She fell in love with the man only to find out, that he was a traitor to the country. Grief stricken over having to kill him she was honorably discharged no long afterwards and completed a couple of degrees she'd been gathering on the side in psychology and criminology. Finally when she was twenty years old she applied as a field agent to the FBI and was accepted. Her talent and skill for directing and performing interrogations wasn't unnoticed, especially by her brother. Spencer came to her one day and suggested she apply for the BAU. Having complete trust towards her brother's judgment, she began to consider the idea. After taking the proper classes and earning another degree in sociology she applied. She was accepted a few months after turning twenty-five, and was listed as their interrogation and interview situations expert.**

**So that's an example of what to do, please put them in reviews and not Pms. I hope to get enough entires, and thank you for taking the time to read this.**


	2. The Characters

**Here is the new BAU team and it's members! I will post the first chapter soon I promise.**

**Name: Position:**

**Stephen McCoy Unit Chief/ Geographical and bodily examinations Expert**

**Felicitas Linda Becerra Technical Analyst**

**Emma Yang Media Liaison **

**Samantha Reid Profiler/ Interview and Interrogation situations expert**

**Michael Anderson Profiler**

**Melissa Jones Profiler**

**Anyways I hope everyone's happy with the line up and hope you'll all review ****J Also I will accept unsub Ideas. I'll be coming up with the very personal cases and a most of the regular ones, but we all get writer's block, and that's when the unsub Ideas will come in real handy.**


	3. Chapter 1: Assignment

She walked into the warehouse glancing around, looking a bit paranoid. She was a beautiful blonde girl with bright blue eyes and tan skin. Her figure was more petite then bodacious, and she was wearing preppy styled clothing.

She walked further into the warehouse, the only sounds were the tapping of her converse on the concrete floor. She looked around once more and turned on a flashlight she'd been carrying. She shined it around the warehouse. She wasn't sure what this place used to store, her best guess was meat though. The dried blood on the hooks to her right, and the freezer room to her left gave that away.

"Of all the places it had to be this god damn butcher house," she grumbled under her breath.

She suddenly heard a noise from behind and spun around as quickly as she could. She turned to see a raccoon that had tipped the garbage can over and was eating from it. She let out a sigh of relief and laughed at her paranoia.

Behind her a boy is walking towards her with a steak knife in his hand. He is in his mid-teens like the girl, but not as tall as her, and is just as skinny as her. He has dyed, black hair, a lip ring, green eyes, and gothic attire on.

He walks towards the girl, shaking slightly with a firm grip on the knife. He walks all the way up behind her without making a sound. He begins to raise his hand that has the knife in it.

She gets a scared look on her face and feels like someone's behind her. She slowly turn around and screams after seeing him. He jumps slightly, frightened by the outburst.

"God damn it Evan!" she yells at the boy. "You scared me."

"Sorry," he said lowering his head. "I-I didn't mean to. I brought the knife…"

She sighs, "You don't need to apologize, and look someone in the eyes for once you pansy."

He nodded as she jerked the knife from him. She began to speedily walk off towards the freezer, the boy following her. She stopped in front of the freezer and opened the door. She turns around and smiles at the boy.

"Now, lets get started, we've got a lot of work to do," she said to him as she lead him into the freezer.

They walked to the back of the freezer to see a young man tied up and lying down on the ground. He had dark, brown hair, brutish muscles, and a sports jacket on. He looked very much like a high school jock. He was bound by his arms, wrists, legs, ankles, and knees, and gagged with a sock and duck tape.

The girl smiled and looked at the boy she held the knife towards him, "So Evan, do you want to go first?"

"Th-that's alright," he said.

She shrugged and walked over to the jock with the knife, his muffled screams are the only sounds in the secluded, abandoned, warehouse.

**Quantico FBI Headquarters, District of Columbia**

"Today we welcome a brand new unit to our BAU division for the first time in five years," said Strauss, addressing the FBI agents sitting in the audience through the microphone. "Each of these agents have proved themselves to be exemplary individuals, either in the field with us, other branches, or in their regular life. We are proud to award each person with a new set of credentials and welcome them to the Behavioral Analysis Unit."

There was clapping all throughout the audience. One woman who was in the front row had leaned her head to the side and was pretending to have been put to sleep by the speech.

The woman, was the tallest person in the front row with long, curly, dirty blonde hair, and honey colored eyes. She was very fit looking and slightly pale. She was dressed in a simple suit jacket and button up shirt with work pants on.

Quieted chuckles came from the audience at the woman's actions, which were unnoticed by Strauss.

Next to her was Spencer Reid, he was pinching the bridge of his nose, sighing quietly. "Sam, I swear to god, if you get caught making fun of the director…"

"Don't bother," whispered a girl sitting next to him. "You know she won't listen. So just let her learn. Besides, it's not like Strauss hasn't scolded her before, so just relax for once and let her worry about it."

The girl who had given him advice was a petite, slightly short woman, just a couple inches above five feet. She had thick, wavy, redish brown hair in a simple pony tail, and had icy blue eyes. Her outfit was a standard work uniform, with a skirt, blouse, jacket, and heels.

He just continued to sigh, "Why can't she just learn to behave?"

"Because," said the tall woman opening her eyes, "I'm to cool to act appropriate, right Mel?" She gave the other girl a wide grin that would put any mischief maker to shame.

The shorter girl chuckled, "It's your own fault if you get in trouble, just remember that Sammy."

"And it's your fault if I tell Spence your little secret," she whispered back.

Mel blushed and sat back in her seat, her friend always teased her about her slight crush on Spencer.

"What secret?" asked Spence.

"Nothing big bro," she said smiling, "you'll find out when you need to."

A few seats down two men sat. One was skinny, but not stickly so, with long, light blonde hair, and crystal blue eyes. He was about three or four inches short of six feet, and very pale. He was wearing the required suit and tie for the job. The other man was a few inches taller with sandy brown hair and green eyes. He was muscular, but not overwhelmingly so like most men, with very tan skin. He was wearing a pair of nice jeans and a white t-shirt.

The pale guy was sitting there sort of tensely, looking a bit nervous. The tanner one started chuckling slightly, the pale guy raising an eyebrow at him.

"Sorry man," he said. "It's just you look like your about to lose your head or something."

"I'm fine," answered the man. He really didn't want to elaborate, he hated talking more then he had to.

"Alright," said the other guy. "So I'm Mike by the way."

"Bones," said the other man plainly."

The other guy blinked a few times. "Your name's Bones? Dude that's bad ass, man, maybe I should come up with a nickname for myself. Anyways, what are you doing here, spectator, or-"

"I'm on the new team," he said interrupting the guy.

Mike smiled, "Awesome, same here bro."

Bones smirked, he already knew that. He wasn't ready to tell these people that he was their Unit Chief, he wanted to see them act casual, and see what they were really like first. From what he'd seen, he and the sleeping woman would be a handful. They might just make things more interesting though. Mel, as the girl know as Sam, or Samantha Reid, had called her, or Melissa Jones as he knew her from her file, would probably be more neutral and calm, that was good. Some hyper active excitement, was interesting, a team full of it though, was trouble.

He looked over to the end of the row, the last two members of his team. Felicitas Linda Becerra. Or Linda as she liked to be called. Her skin was close to olive, but more tan, she had dark brown hair in a military styled bun, and her eyes were a dark brown color. She was about the same height as Melissa and about the same build as well. She was wearing a black dress and matching pumps with a pearl necklace. She reminded bones of a girl from a fifties sitcom he's watched the other day.

Next to her was Emma Yang. Multi lingual and skilled with a rifle, and also happened to have previous experience in the BAU, she'd be an asset to the team for sure. She was a young Japanese woman with long, jet black hair with large bangs, and dark brown eyes. She was an average height and build for a woman her age. She was strangely wearing a casual sweater with jeans, and a pair of expensive heels.

He smiled, individuality was very hard to find these days. He sat back and listened to see how they communicated with one another, while Strauss continued her boring speech. Didn't that woman understand that no one was listening to her?

Emmy looked at Linda and smiled. The woman looked very nervous about this whole situation. She decided to maybe help her feel a little more comfortable.

"Hi," she said. "I'm Emmy Yang, the new Liaison, I'm guessing you're also a member of the new team?"

She nodded, "I'm Linda, and not really, I'm just a tech."

Emmy looked at her, "You shouldn't sell yourself short, that's a vital role in the team."

"R-really?" asked Linda

Emmy nodded, "We're going to rely on you to get us the information we need to figure out who we need to look for and where they are. That sounds important to me."

Linda chuckled and ran her finger through a strand of loose hair, "Talk about pressure then, thanks by the way. What's your position on-"

Strauss then spoke up even louder, much to the dismay of everyone in the room. "I'm sorry to interrupt this assembly, but it appears we have an urgent, high profile case that just arrived and needs to be assigned immediately. I'll need to review this case immediately and assign it to a team to handle."

Emmy watched as the room erupted into whispers and gossips among them. The director didn't handle cases, she just passed them onto the liaison. Only an extremely high profile case would require her attention. The kind that could make whatever area it was go into a panic, and needed to be dealt with as quickly as possible.

Emmy though of the possibilities, they would probably be receiving low class consulting jobs at first until they earned the director's respect. She hadn't spent her time in the BAU to go right back to that after achieving some rank. She'd made up her mind and was heel bent on getting her way.

"Excuse me," she said to Linda. "But I need to take care of some business."

She got up and walked towards Strauss' office with confidence and a stubborn look in her eyes. Bones noticed this, since the girl was under his command, she was his responsibility. It wouldn't look good if she pissed the director off. Plus, he really wanted to see if she was planning on doing what he though she was.

Emmy entered Strauss' office with Bones right behind her. Emmy noticed Bones, but didn't do anything, she knew he was the unit chief. It was part of her job to know the team, and who they were, so she'd gotten their files around the same time he had. What she was worried about though whether or not he was going to agree with her decision.

She walked up to Strauss' desk and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Miss Yang I'm very busy at the moment with this new case-"

"That's why I'm here ma'am," said Emmy. "I'd like to request that my team be given the case."

Strauss gave her an astonished look, and Bones smirked, standing near the door. He was finding this to be an interesting first day.

"Miss Yang your team was just initiated into the BAU, therefore has no experience," said Strauss, "You also have not had the time to acquaint yourselves with one another, so you are not aware of each other's personal faults and strengths like a functioning team is supposed to. A case as delicate as this requires both of those aspects."

Emmy reached into her rather large purse and pulled out six files, she opened one with a picture of Michael Anderson. "SSA Michael Anderson, in his file he is listed as having a strong sense of justice and passed with flying colors. He is highly recommended by several sources outside and inside law enforcement, and has an impressive background in the FBI's White Collar division. Is noted for his high arrest rate and for his way of handling the victims and their families." She then opened a file with Samantha Reid's picture. "SSA Samantha Reid served three years in the marine core, before being honorably discharged and joining the FBI. She has five years of experience as a field agent and is listed as an interrogation and interview situations expert, and is recommended by several influential military class individuals. She also had the second highest score on the required test to join the BAU in her session. Both her and Agent Anderson are also noted for doing very well in their fitness tests when first joining the FBI." She closed both those files and opened Melissa Jones file. "SSA Melissa Jones. She has a very high IQ, and impressive academic record and is expected to go far within the Bureau. Her score on the entry test was tied with Samantha Reid's and she is noted for her ability to stay calm in stressful situations. Everyone of her university professors list her as an exemplary student." She closed that file and opened Linda's. "Technical Analyst Felicitas Linda Becerra. Served in the Air force as a cyber systems operator and directed several recon missions for AWACS, served a short as a drill sergeant in the air force before applying to the FBI and being accepted. Is considered very well at any technical operations and recommended by all her former military contacts." She closed that file and slammed the next one open. "SSA, Stephen, McCoy. Has a degree in medicine, is called by all his former medial professors, one of their most hard working students. Also having degrees in areas relating to this field which were attained after receiving his medical doctorate. Was again praised by all his professors, did a short internship before going into the field, and then finally being assigned as the team unit chief at only thirty-one. As for me, I have experience in the BAU, speak multiple languages, and have proven expert skills as a sniper."

The room was silent and Strauss just stared at her, bewildered at what she had just done. Bones himself was shocked, he stood there and blinked a few times. He knew this would either end really well, or really badly, right now it seemed to be the second one.

"Miss Yang," said Chef Strauss, "may I ask what the point of you disrespecting me and telling me information I'm already aware of?"

She looked at her with a very intent expression, "I meant you no disrespect director, but if you put this team in charge of mediocre starter cases at first, it won't thrive. Each of these individuals has proven themselves in this field, or some other field. They aren't going to be able to sit back and take it easy at first, they need a chance to prove themselves, and to either sink or swim. That's the only way this team will succeed from the beginning and from then on."

Strauss looked at her emotionlessly, she turned her head and looked at Bones. "What do you think of this Agent McCoy?"

He had hoped he wouldn't have to speak up, but he sucked it up and answered. "Michael Anderson and Samantha Reid both have quite a bit of experience in the FBI, as does Agent Yang. They won't be happy or do well with being downgraded, they're the type of people who need a challenge. Agent Jones and Agent Becerra also have a lot of potential and talent, while they won't complain about it, you'd be wasting their talents. As for me, I'm very willing to prove myself and take responsibility if this doesn't work out."

Strauss nodded, "Very well, I'll give into your request, the case is yours. But I'm warning you right now, if you accept this case and fail, your whole team can say goodbye to their careers."

"Understood," said Bones.

Emmy Yang nodded and took the case file and team files off her desk and put them into her bag. She walked out of the office and into where the assembly was, everyone but the newest BAU team having gone back to their work. She looked at them, Bones standing right next to her.

"BAU team report to the conference room immediately," said Bones before walking away.

"What's going on?" asked Mel, looking at Emmy.

"We have our first case," smiled Emmy before she herself began to walk to the conference room.

The other BAU members followed her expressions of worry, excitement, determination, and a million other things on all their faces. Each of them ready to begin their journey as profilers.

**A:N/ I hope that wasn't too horrible, also I know Bones and Emmy got the most page time in this, the next chapter will be more about the case and the relationships between the characters beginning to form as they work together. BTW, I already have the pairings somewhat figured out, but I want to make sure, you guys won't turn against me for them, so who do you think should be paired together, again I just want to make sure you guys won't completely hate the ones I choose.**


	4. Chapter 2: The Jet

The new BAU team sat in the conference room, Sam and Melissa on the right side of the table and Mike a couple seats down from the two friends. Across from them was Bones and Linda. Emmy was standing in front of the screen in the room with a small remote in her hands. They had all played the name game already, Sam having bet with Mike that she could guess the first letter of each of their names, she'd somehow won both the bet and fifty dollars. With the foolishness over with Emmy stood in front of them ready to give the profile.

"Alright," said Emmy. "Now that we've gotten the file uploaded to the data system we'll begin."

They all sat in the conference room looking at the screen. Pictures of three teens appeared on the screen, one female and two males, all three looked high school age, and like they were in the preppy crowd.

"Three nights ago in Bay Springs, Mississippi," said Emmy, "A series of murders started, cause of death each time was exsanguination."

"They bled to death?" asked Bones.

Emmy nodded, "Each victim had multiple stab wounds that counted up to a total of fifty or a few over each time. The first victim was Bryan Reynolds." A picture of a sophomore aged kid with spiky blond hair and bright blue eyes appeared. He looked like one of the jocks. "Next was Jessica Raymond." The picture of a girl with short blonde hair and green eyes appeared, she looked like the school it girl. "Then, it was Tyler Linsk." A brunette jock appeared on the screen. "Ryan was the only one who didn't bleed out from the stab wounds."

"How did he bleed out then?" asked Melissa confused.

Emmy shifted a bit and looked at them, "If any of you have a weak stomach either say so or just close your eyes, this next image is kind of disturbing."

Linda thought about looking away, but she couldn't look weak in front of the team. Sam just sat there, she's seen plenty of bloodshed from her days as a solider. Bones did pay any heed to the warning, he could handle it. Michael had seen his share of murders. Melissa had already seen a few gruesome things of her own.

Emmy figured none of them were going to look away so she clicked the remote and the image appeared. "He bled out through where his genitals had been removed with the knife. He also had the highest dose of a chemical agent that speeds up coagulation that was present in all the victims."

Bones raised an eyebrow, "He made them bleed out slower, that's signs of a sadist."

"I don't think it was a he," said Sam looking at the copy of the file in front of her. "cutting off the genitals isn't exactly a ritual male serial killers are known for."

"What if they were a molestation victim?" asked Mike.

"It's unlikely, this person wasn't a surrogate from the looks of it," said Melissa. "The other male didn't have the same personal touch, plus another victim was female. This was a personal revenge kill that unleashed something in this person, made them realize that revenge wasn't the only reason to kill."

"Also most of the time molestation of males occurs from adult men or women," said Sam. "Plus, when victims start to attack surrogates, and their male. Any violation or desecration will either be oral or anal, has more symbolism to it, it's pretty much unheard of for it to be focused on the genitals. I think this is a female that this guy attacked, she retaliated, and she realized she liked the thrill of the kill like Mel said. So she killed two others."

"I agree with Sam," said Melissa. "This is a female victim turned sociopath, most likely these kids age to."

Emmy looked at them, "What ever this is, it's bad. These murders are happening daily, if we don't do something quick, this is going to start taking on a life of it's own."

"Then we better hurry," said Bones. "Our team has a jet, wheels up will be in an hour so you all can pack yourselves a carry on, Linda will be going with us on all our cases." He walked out of the room leaving his words hanging in the air.

"Wow," said Sam, "not a very Mr. Smiles talk your ear off type is he?"

Mike shrugged, "He didn't talk much when I first met him, I guess he's the silent type."

Sam gave one of her devious smirks, which Melissa knew as the girl's signature, "Well then I'll just have to cure him of that won't I?"

Melissa smiled, "Be careful how you go about it, don't want the boss hating you for being nosy do you?"

"I'm sure worse could happen," said Sam. "But since when have I ever been one to worry about consequences."

She got up and walked off, "Oh and Mel, I'm sure you'll want to say bye to my brother before you go huh?"

Melissa shot the girl a glare as she laughed and walked off.

"Her brother's Doctor Reid right?" asked Mike with a knowing smile. "So you like em' smart huh?"

Melissa blushed and lowered her head as she walked out the door to get ready. Mike chuckled and looked at the other two. "What about you two huh? What's your story."

"You'll just have to wait and find that one out yourself with me Mike," said Emmy smirking as she walked out.

He looked over at Linda, "Your not going to walk out on me to are you?"

She blushed and lowered her head, "Um, I uh,"

He chuckled, "It's fine, I was just joking. Guess you need to get back to your place huh, god I'm like the only one who brought a duffel bag ahead of time."

She smiled, "Guess that came in handy, I really should've done that, I'm going to have to try and wave down a bus now."

Mike raised an eyebrow and looked at her, "You don't have a car?"

She shook her head, "I take the bus."

He grabbed his keys and looked at her, "Well come on then, I'll drive you."

She nodded and followed him out, leaving the conference room empty.**An hour later**

The team met at the jet's take off area, Linda and Mike being the last ones to arrive.

"What took you slackers so long?" asked Sam with an average sized suitcase.

"Nice to see you to sunshine," smiled Mike as he began walked up to them.

Sam rolled her eyes, and Melissa chuckled slightly. "Just get on the damn plane," said Sam.

The team boarded the plane one by one and took their seats. Sam sat at a table seat across from Bones. Melissa sat next Emmy on one of the regular seats, and Mike and Lind were sitting at the other table.

"Alright," said Bones. "Let's discuss the case."

Emmy looked at them, "We need to figure this profile out, or at least get a preliminary one done before we arrive so we can go straight to the station and give it. At the rate these killings are taking place, we can't afford to wait until tomorrow to finish it."

"We know this is a sociopathic female," said Mike, "but a good question is, are they organized or disorganized?"

They all glanced at the file they were each given. "The deeper, stabs and the removing of the genitals had no precision or hesitation to them, they also look very sloppy and the fact that these are happening daily shows little time for planning." Said Melissa, she glanced around to see if anyone had anything to add.

"It's not impossible to plan ahead that fast," said Mike. "This could be an organized killer with some sloppy work, take into consideration we believe that a teenage girl is doing this. They won't look like a pro." Mike leaned back in his seat slightly and looked at Sam who was giving him a look, it was somewhat knowing.

"Not necessarily," said Sam. "When I was in the marines, I used to use torture tactics, including the severing or minor limbs, with great precision, for interrogations. I was only eighteen and nineteen."

Linda flinched at hearing that and her eyes widened a bit. She looked at Mike who was in deep thought.

"You had military training though," said Mike. "Since this has only been three kills, this girl could not have learned to kill with full efficiency yet, but I think she is learning. Each body location was slightly more secluded then the last, and the shallow cuts in the body do show hesitation and some precision. Plus they were knowledgeable enough to bring them to a kill site and dump them somewhere else. They also used a drug to make them bleed out slower, that's not very disorganized."

"Yeah," said Melissa. "But-"

"Guys," said Sam. "Do we even have enough information to determine this?"

Both Mike and Melissa glanced at files. They thought for a moment, before Melissa first answered. "Not at all, there's signs of both evolution and devolution, until this unsub falls completely into disorganized or organized tendencies with her kills, we can't determine which it is."

Bones sat there for a moment in deep thought, he looked between the three, they had to have noticed it. He took in a deep breath, they probably had, but weren't paying attention to it. "Then let's focus one we can figure out. You're missing credit for the simple questions because your jumping straight to the hard ones. For instance, how would a teenage girl subdue these people, and why does no one notice her?"

They all sat there for a moment. Then a look of enlightenment passed all their faces.

"This girls in the in crowd," said Mike. "They'd notice an outcast and the prom queen walking together, but two barbies walking together looks normal. She probably gets them to go with her willingly, then when non ones looking she turns on them and knocks them out somehow. She'd probably need a large van or SUV to hide the person and transport them in without them being able to make a lot o noise.""

Bones smiled and nodded, "So we know she's popular, but how much? Also why is she lashing out at these kids, besides the fact that she likes the thrill. Out all the victim types, why this type?"

This time it was Sam's turn to speak up. "She's in the background, she's the girl who hangs out with and follows the queen bee, people date and are friends with her, but only to get accepted into the popular crowd or to get to the queen bees. She's not looked at a lot, and is somewhat easy to miss. Control could be one of the reasons she kills in her won group, she now has control over those whop control her. "

Melissa looked at them and said, "Also revenge. She was most likely attacked in someway by the first victim, she knew if she reported it then she was out of the in crowd, that made her feel betrayed by her own groups peer pressure."

Bones nodded, "Alright, so we have what we need for a preliminary profile, let's stick with that for now, and not jump to conclusions, I hate to say it, but we're probably going to get more victims before we can give an assured profile."

They all lowered their heads at that, there was no probably to it, they would definitely need more victims to figure out the profile.

**Some Time Later**

Sam sat there sighing, this was boring, all Bones was doing was reading a…Textbook? She looked more closely to see the man was in fact reading a medical textbook. God even her brother didn't read textbooks, and he was an extremely boring, or at least that's what she believed. She was not going to let her first time on a jet be this boring.

"You know a smiles worth a thousand words," she said giving a huge fake smile, that even Bones had to admit was laugh worthy.

He smiled as he looked up from the text book, "I think it's a picture's worth a thousand words."

"Well let's keep that between us and just say it's a smile instead," smirked Sam.

He chuckled slightly and closed his book, setting it to the side. "You go by Sam right?" The girl was obviously determined to get him to talk, and he wasn't going to be able to do any reading or work while she was anyways, so why not speak with her.

She nodded, "Or Sammy, and if you know me well enough, then awesome or amazing will also do."

He was right about the, 'will make things more interesting' assumption he'd made of the girl earlier. She definitely had personality. "I must say you're not what I expected when I heard you were a Reid."

She laughed, "Yeah I get stuff like that a lot. Spence and me were always real different. I was the jock and little rebel growing up. Spencer thought I was insane when I joined the marines."

He nodded, "Being different is a good thing, trust me."

"Well thank you, Bones, " she said, "so what about you, what's your story?"

He paused for a moment, that was a subject he'd never been fond of discussing. "Not much to tell, it'll probably put you to sleep, kind of like Strauss' speech."

Her eyes widened and she blushed. Her new boss had seen her publicly disrespect the director, that was not good. "Oh, you saw that? I was um just uh-"

"It's fine," he laughed. "Don't worry, I thought it was rather entertaining myself."

She raised an eyebrow in fake suspicion, "Are you a Strauss spy, am I going to find my voice on a tape recorder in her office someday? Or are you actually the mythical, and rare, cool boss?"

He laughed again, "Neither I'd think, I'm not very sociable, so 'cool' doesn't really describe me."

She shrugged, "I don't know, you seem pretty okay to me, you got this whole mystery thing to you to, like there's more to you then meets the eye."

"I could say the same about you, Sam," he said. She smiled at him and he smiled back Getting to know her was going to be an interesting experience for sure.

**With Emmy and Melissa**

Melissa smirked at watching Sammy and Bones talk. Sam had a way of making people talk, and from what she could tell, Bones wasn't nearly as intimidating when he did talk.

"Well looks like he can talk about more then work," smiled Emmy next to her. "Melissa right?"

Melissa nodded, "Yeah." She hated being shy around new people, but she couldn't help it. It was just how she was.

"Don' worry I don't bite," smiled Emmy. "I've heard some good things about you, it'll be fun working with you, well all of you actually. From what I can tell, things will get interesting with this team real fast."

Melissa looked around the plane, "I definitely agree with that."

"So why don't you tell me about Sam's brother?" she asked with a playful smirk.

"What?" asked Melissa. "What do you mean by that, and why do you want to know?"

Emmy chuckled, "Relax, I'm not interested, I'm with someone already, and it's pretty serious. It's just from what Sam said about wanting to say goodbye, I'm guessing you're more then just friends."

Melissa blushed, "No we aren't, but… I do like him. He works for another team at the BAU."

Emmy smiled at her and said, "No worries I can keep a secret. However it would probably a lot more simple if you'd just talk to him."

Melissa sighed, "I know, but that's not my area of expertise. How did you ask your boyfriend out?"

Emmy chuckled, "I saved him from a crazy guy with a gun in a coffee shop, I'm good with a rifle if you want to use that idea for your guy."

Melissa laughed, "Thanks, but I'm good."

**With Linda and Mike**

Linda sat at the table avoiding eye contact with Mike, she glance over towards him for a second.

"Oops, you looked," he smiled.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Sorry I though you were trying not to look at me?" he chuckled. "You were doing good for a moment there."

Her face became slightly angered with a blush on it, "Are you making fun of me? My shyness has caused very annoying problems for me and I do not like being taunted about it to be added to that list."

"Whoa," said Mike showing his hands, "I swear officer I'm innocent, I was only joking."

"Oh," she said a little quietly, "sorry, I just, I don't like people making fun of me."

He chuckled, "It's fine, I understand."

She looked at her feet and said, "So what's it like being a profiler."

He smirked, "Kind of hard to say on my first day, also you might want to look up, hiding your face make it kind of hard to talk to you." To emphasize his point the angled his face to try and see her's. Suddenly the plane shook slightly and he fell out of his seat.

Linda got out of her seat and walked over to him, Melissa and Bones were just ignoring the scene while Emmy and Sam were laughing at Mike's misfortune. She kneeled down and looked at him, "Are you alright?"

"Fine as Angelina Jolie," he smiled. "Why do you ask?"

She stared at him an blinked a few times. She finally grabbed his hand and helped him up. "You're very strange, you know that?"

"And that's a bad thing?" he asked with fake surprise.

She giggled, "For you, no."

He smiled, "You know you don't seem as nervous about the job as you were at first."

She sighed and said, "I'm not the Liaison that has to tell the press, or the profiling team that has to tell the town's police force that the serial killer's a teenage girl, compared to that, my job seems pretty easy."

Mike nodded and sighed, this wasn't going to be a fun case, but maybe it wouldn't be as bad as he'd originally thought it would be. He looked around to see Sam somehow getting Bones to conversate, Emmy and Melissa bonding, and then finally back at Linda who had started to read her magazine she's brought. At least he'd have some interesting people along for the ride though.

The team arrived at the airport to find a media circus with reporters everywhere. Cameras flashes almost blinding them through the windows and police escorts trying to talk over the loud reporters.

"Holy shit," said Sam wide eyed at the spectacle."

Bones sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, while Melissa and Linda stared wide eyed out the plane window.

Emmy groaned, "My favorite phrase is about to become "No Comment"."

Mike nodded and looked out the window only able to think of one thing to say, "So, who wants to get out first?"

**A:N/ Sorry if it didn't live up to expectations, I didn't want to rush it, the next one will have some hands on work, and all the characters communicating with each other at once instead of in groups after work. So hopefully that chapter will be better, please review, and I welcome criticism. **


	5. Chapter 3: The Case

**The Case**

Sam stared bug eyed out the jet window, "This is gonna suuuuuuck." she said purposely drawing out the length of the word.

"I agree one hundred percent with you, princess," groaned Mike. He'd always hated the media, it had been similar with white collar crimes, but never this big though. He doubted it was a 'the more the merrier', type situation either. He was brought out of his thoughts by a punch to the arm.

"You want to go out there with a black eye?" Glared Sam.

"Guys, guys," said Emmy trying to intervene. "Let's not give them any more possible questions to ask. "We need to stay calm, and decide what to do."

Melissa nodded, "She's right, we go out there unprepared and the press will eat us alive."

Bones nodded and sighed, "Let's hurry, they're getting anxious."

Linda looked around wide eyed, the very idea of going out there terrified her. She kept her nervousness to herself though, she didn't need the team to think she was weak.

"Alright," said Emmy, "let me handle the press, all I have to do is get to an area where I can answer their questions, then you guys just have to go off and start the investigation and preliminary profile, I'll let you guys decide who does what with that. Remember, let me talk to the press, if they try to ask you anything, just tell them 'no comment', understand?"

Everyone nodded in agreement and looked at Emmy with a bit of uneasiness.

"Any other advice?" asked Melissa

"Besides pray to god that they don't run you over," said Emmy only half-joking, "just try and stay calm."

Bones looked around and in an official tone gave them each their orders. "Mike, you and Sam interview the families, Melissa you'll help me with setting up at the station and giving the preliminary profile. Linda, you'll set up your tech systems at the station and get some sort of office space set up."

Everyone agreed with their assignments, Sam looked just slightly unnerved.

"Something wrong?" Bones asked.

"No sir, not at all," said Sam. The official and professional way she'd replied to him, told him otherwise though. He hadn't known her long, but he'd learned enough about her to know she wasn't the official type.

"Alright then," said Emmy. "We all have our orders, let's get going."

The others did as they were told and lined up to leave the jet with Bones in the front, Mike, behind him, Linda behind him, then Sam, then Melissa, with Emmy in the rear. The second the door was opened they were met by screaming and some might argue, psychopathic, news reporters. They were all pushing and shoving to get near the group of profilers, then they'd yell some sort of question.

"Do you have any suspects for the recent string of murders?" yelled one elder male reporter.

"No comment," said Sam as the group kept walking.

"Is it true that the murders may have been cult or gang related?" yelled a middle aged woman with fake blond hair.

"No comment," replied Mike.

This cycle continued with multiple other reporters before they reached heir police escort, then Emmy took action.

"Everyone!" she called out. She then motioned towards a pedestal that had been set up before they'd arrived. "If you'll make your way to the pedestal over here then I can answer your questions one at a time."

They followed her like a pack of hungry wolves over to the pedestal as the others went over towards the escort. He was a young, rookie looking police officer, with sandy brown hair and sea green eyes. He looked over at the BAU agents and smiled.

"It's good that y'all finally showed up, the place was beginning to turn into a circus.

Bones nodded, "I'm guessing you're officer Marley?"

He nodded. "Yes sir, I'm guessing your Agent McCoy?"

He nodded, but didn't say anything. Sam stepped in before his silence could be questioned.

"I'm Agent Reid, the teams interrogation specialist," she said. "These are SSA Anderson, and SSA Jones, our team profilers, and Agent Becerra, our technical analyst. Our Liaison and arms specialist, Agent Yang, is handling the press, she'll join us at the station soon enough."

"Agent Reid and I will also be absent for the first portion of our presence at the station, we'll be interviewing the latest victims family," said Mike.

Marley nodded and motioned towards the black SUVs. "I'm ready to head off when y'all are."

Each member of the team went into one of the SUVs, Mike and Sam in one, Bones, Linda, and Melissa in a different one. One was left for Emma to drive when she was finished. They drove off, each knowing their orders, but not what would lie ahead for them on their first case.

**Bay Springs Police Station, Normal POV**

The police station was relatively small and outdated, only one computer existing in the whole station. It was clearly an older model as well.

"Well I have a lot of work to do," sighed Linda. "I better go ahead and get started."

She walked over to the computer, ready to perform a miracle in updating the software to fit her needs. Melissa and Bones continued on to the conference room to set up.

Melissa saw the boxes on the case, there was two so far. She looked around the station to see the policemen all at the tip lines.

"Not a large force," she said, "then again this town doesn't even have a hospital. Which also means that this isn't going to be easy to explain to the public."

Bones nodded, "We'll do what we have to, and they'll react how they how they want, nothing we can do about that."

Melissa looked at him, knowledge and silence dominant in him, she smirked, she was starting to see why Sammy wanted to crack him. He was a mystery just waiting to be solved, a puzzle waiting to be put together. She might've decided to piece him together herself, but she preferred to let people be.

She simply nodded at him while she finished pinning the pictures and notes to the bulletin board, "So, we have to meet the chief and give our preliminary profile after we set up?"

He nodded and finished writing the last note on the dry erase board. He walked out of the room and motioned for her to do so as well. She followed him out and into the larger room next door with most of the police station inside of it.

**The Lynsk Estate, Normal POV**

Sam and Mike arrived at the estate, a large mansion with expensive brick on the exterior, and a well kept garden. They got out of the SUV and Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Damn," she said, "and I thought my apartment was nice."

He nodded, "So how are we going to approach this?"

She smirked at him, "oh so now you want the princess' advice, do you?"

"You are in charge of this part," he said.

She looked down, the smirk gone from her face and replaced with a mask of professionalism, clearly hiding something else. "Sympathize with them as often as possible, don't tell them you know what they're going through, even if you do, tell them you need to know these things to catch who did this, and assure them that we'll do our best. Besides that, just ask them the questions."

"You're not going to be asking them?" he raised an eyebrow with suspicion.

"I… I'd rather you handled it, please?" her eyes begging him.

He nodded, "Alright princess, let's go."

She looked at him gratefully, not even mad for being called princess. She walked with him towards the house and knocked on the door. A few seconds later an elder woman who resembled Tyler Lynsk remarkably answered the door.

"Can I help you?" She asked softly, depression and grief clearly present in her eyes.

"Ma'am we need to ask you a few questions," said Mike, showing off his badge. "It's about your son."

She nodded and led them inside. "Alright, I let you in, now talk."

"Ma'am let me start off by saying, that I'm sorry for putting you through this in your moment of grief," he said, 'I'm sorry for your loss', was too cliché.

"Thank you," she said. "What do you want to ask me?"

He looked her with sympathy and gentleness in his eyes, "We're going to describe a type of girl, and if you can think of anyone who matches how we describe, we'd like to know.

She nodded, "I'll try my best."

**The Press Conference, Normal POV**

"Before any questions are asked I'm going to give a preliminary profile of the type of person we think did this, this profile was developed by the FBI behavioral analysis unit. Again this is just a preliminary profile, and not a final analysis."

The press eagerly awaited the next words from Emma's mouth with cameras rolling and microphones forward.

"We are looking for a white female, probably in her mid to late teen years who-"

"Excuse me!" interrupted a reporter. "Did you just say that you believe a teenage girl did this? What exactly an you base that on?"

"Ma'am please do not interrupt, I am simply giving you the information you asked for." She looked at them and they were silent again. "This female isn't some loner or oputcast, but she doesn't stick out in the popular crowd. She can best be described as a follower. She's friends with all the it girls, but she isn't one herself. She follows the popular crowd around and is in their shadow in exchange for association with them." She took in a deep breath, she knew the next words would cause some controversy. "She is a sadist who started out killing for revenge, then realized her sociopath nature from the thrill her first victim gave her."

"Why would she want revenge?" asked a younger reporter.

"We believe due to the way in which he was killed and the lack of repetition in the other male victim, that the unsub was sexually assaulted by Bryan Reynolds, and that there are in fact friends of this girl aware of this."

The uproar began immediately after these words were said with reporters shouting comment and questions.

"Thank you for your time ladies and gentlemen," said Emmy raising her voice enough to be heard over them. "Once we have a complete profile we will reveal it to the press and station."

She walked off the pedestal, Marley had returned to the scene, and began to escort her to the black SUV. They got inside and buckled in.

"That went well," said Marley.

"About as well as I expected it to," sighed Emmy as she began to drive off.

Bones groaned and Melissa rushed out of the room where they revealed the profile.

"They hate us," said Melissa.

"They hate what we told them," said Bones plainly.

They walked towards the conference room to catch the sight of Mike and Sam returning. They were walking at a normal pace with disappointed looks plastered on their faces.

"I take it Mrs. Lynsk wasn't much help," Melissa said.

"She was," said Sam. "Right up until the point we mentioned Bryan Reynolds. Suddenly she didn't have time for us, Mike calmed her down enough to get her to accept one of our cards though. If she does know anything she'll break eventually and tell us." She had a bit of a disapproving look on her face.

Bones stared at her and said, "Can I see you in the conference room?"

"Sure," she said, avoiding eye contact.

He lead her into the conference room, leaving Mike and Melissa on their own in the hall. It wasn't long before Linda and Emmy arrived and joined the party though.

"Well I think the press is going to be our number one enemies for this case," groaned Emmy. "This is going to-"

"Guys! Guys!" yelled Linda running down the hall towards them, she was panting and gasping. "I...found…something." she said between pants. She'd never run as fast as she had to tell them this in her life. "Bryan Reynolds and Tyler Lynsk had a GPS on their cars, along with Jessica Raymond."

"We know," said Melissa, "it's been torn out probably though, we couldn't trace it."

"You're partially right," said Linda. "They were simply turned off, I was able to trace them and turn them back on though. Look at this." She handed them some papers, which were grabbed by Emmy.

"Tyler Lynsk and Bryan Reynolds Jeeps are both at the same location, a lake off of road 95."

"I also dug up information on that lake on a social networking sight, specific to this town, it's a local hang out, all the kids go there to party and be delinquents. There were parties there the day Tyler and Bryan disappeared."

"She used the same method twice?" asked Melissa, "And two days apart, she never uses the same dumpsite though, that doesn't make sense."

"You might be even more confused by this," said Linda, "Jessica's Jeep was dumped in the middle of the woods, it was at a local night club before it was there."

"So she dumped and replaced her car, but not the others," said Melissa.

"And she used public and identical scenes to capture two," said Mike just as confused as Melissa, "but not the other. Either this chick is the most multi personality person I've ever met, or we're missing something big."

"Oh my god," said Emmy, "Think about it… we have signs of organization, caution, even hesitation, and yet at the same time, carelessness, disorganization, and rage and enjoyment. How is it possible for two different to exist in one case?"

A look of realization appeared on all their faces. Mike was the first to react to their epiphany though. He ran into the conference room where Bones and Sam were, bursting through the door.

Bones stared at him for a second before turning back to Sam, "Remember if you need to talk to anyone."

She smiled, "I'm fine, don't worry, and thanks. But I think Mike's about to have a panic attack."

They turned their attention towards the other male agent and awaited his news.

"Guys," he said, "We figured out how the unsub has two different Mos. Two of the cars were left at the scene of abduction, and during a party, one was near a secluded nightclub, and the car was dumped in the woods, think about what explanation could cause such a contradicting profile."

They both stood there for a minute, before they each got the same look that the others had just seconds ago when they'd had the same realization.

Sam gasped, "Oh my god, how could we have not seen this before?"

"Mike, gather Melissa and meet us in the conference room, we need to tell them there are parts of the profile we need to correct, we need to figure this out then we'll give the police a complete profile, and tell Emmy to schedule a press conference as soon as possible. Also see if Linda can stall any internet or current broadcasting of the last one"

"On it boss," he said. He left the room and gave the orders and got everyone to do as they'd been told, Emmy was on the phones within seconds with the media stations, and Melissa was heading back into the room with him. Linda was trying to stall the broadcasting of the last profile using her skills.

Sam stare at him, "Wait were going to give the final profile now? But we haven't even discussed what the-"

"I already figured that out, I just need to speak with the others first, then we can readdress the police officers, Emmy will be in the room, so she can tell the press later. Now, lets get on with it, while the police are still gathered in the other room. The sooner we get this out the better, understand?"

She grinned, "Yes sir, and may I say you never talk as much as when your giving us orders."

He smiled, "It's my job, I am the team leader."

**A:N/ OMG! I'm so sorry! A virus ransacked my computer unbeknownst to me, erased my files, which I thought my sister did at first, and screwed with my computer BIG TIME. We had to get a new one, cause the old one crashed, I'm so sorry for not updating sooner!**


	6. Chapter 4: Conclusions

**A:N/ I'm sorry to say I won't be updating but probably once a week after this week, but I'm going to put the entire cases into single chapter from this point on. That doesn't mean shorter cases though, they'll be simaler to this one in legnth, so it simply means fewer updates, but much longer chapters. Please Review if you like this story or want to give constructive critisism, NO FLAMES THOUGH!**

**Conclusion**

_Quote: 'Not even the scariest monsters and darkest fiends, can compare to the evils inside the human mind'_

She rushed towards the house, it was poorly kept, colonial, and quite large. She rushed through the driveway and to the front door. She banged on the door until a boy answered it.

"W-what are you-" Her fist collided with his face. He fell down to the ground with a bloody nose.

"You did this on purpose!" She shouted. "You let this happen, didn't you! You stupid little, you won't get away with crossing me like this, Evan!"

He looked up at her, the blond girl from the warehouse, his only real friend. "I-I don't know what you mean."

"Don't you dare lie!" she yelled, kicking him while he was down. "You, you just couldn't man up and let it go on, could you. You had to feel guilty, over those, those bastards." She kicked him again. "Do you even remember what they did, what you did! She's dead, and you just let them get away…" her face was twisted into an infuriated expression.

The boy began to break down and cry harshly. He shook his head in both disagreement with her, and disgust for himself. "Missy wouldn't want this," he cried, "she'd roll over in her grave if she'd seen what we'd done. Especially to Jesse, god, she was her best friend."

"They deserved it!" She said kicking him. "For what they did!"

He glared at her, blood spilling out of his mouth, and red marks and bruising all over his face. "For what they did to her, or to you?"

She looked even more pissed then before. "You did set me up didn't you?" "Your crazy!" he said to her. "And paranoid, I didn't sabotage anything. Go ahead and kill me though, cause I'd rather die then keep helping you do this!"

She shouted as she continued to kick him in the head, and any other place she could think of. She slowly pulled a knife out of her purse.

"It's my turn to bring the knife," she said as she tightened her grip on it. She raised the knife and began to wildly stab into him. "Just be glad I don't have enough time to put the drugs in you, you stupid little, coward."

He choked on his own blood as he looked up at her, five stab wounds now in his torso, bleeding out rapidly. She raised the knife again, when the sound of sirens was heard. She glanced towards the direction of the sirens, then back at Evan.

"Lucky break," she said, she pointed the knife at him, "you say anything, and I'll kill you."

She ran through the back yard before the police could reach the house and hoped the fence into the neighbors yard. Leaving the knife behind, along with a badly beaten, teenage boy who had been stabbed five times.

He laid there and began to black out slowly, before everything went dark though, he swore he heard someone say 'Hang in there kid'. That's when the sounds and everything around him stopped.

The cameras were on and the reporters in large crowds as Emmy took the pedestal. She took in a deep breath and began to speak. "It was recently discovered that there were some parts of the profile, that were inconsistent, and through examining them, we were able to come up with a final profiler of our unsubs."

"Excuse me," said some blonde middle aged woman, "Did you just say **unsubs**?"

"Yes," said Emmy. "I'm going to officially state that the FBI Behavioral Analysis Unit, believes these murder to be the work of two individuals. Each one having a separate profile that will now be revealed to the public by me, and to the Bay Springs Police Department by our agents. Any questions?"

The crows was silent.

"Alright, here's what we're looking for," said Emmy as she began to explain each profile.

"The first one, the dominant personality, it the unsub we described earlier," stated Melissa. They were in the room where the police had gathered and were revealing the profile to the officers. "A white female in her teen years with hidden psychopathic urges. She discovered her urges and how to act upon them, through a revenge kill against Bryan Reynolds. We now believe though, after some discussion, that she wasn't directly assaulted by him, otherwise, their would have been a similar theme with Tyler, and she wouldn't have killed Jessica. It was likely someone close to her who was assaulted."

One of the officers raised their hands, "How can you be so sure?"

"Assaulted women usually don't go after their own gender if they turn serial, they almost always go after surrogate male figures," said Bones.

"This unsub is devolving and is what we call a disorganized killer," said Sam. "She plays herself off as normal, and blends in, this angers her though, makes her feel unappreciated and insignificant. She is expressing her rage through these kills, but she's getting paranoid, the more the police discover, and angrier, the more her regular life continues."

"This is causing her to devolve and get sloppier," said Mike. "She will make a huge mistake, her anger will blind her enough for her to not think straight enough, and she'll screw up big time. However, this doesn't mean she'll be easier to catch. She won't be intimidated, and won't be easy to apprehend. In all likely hood she'll try to go down with a fight. Do not under estimate this girl." "The next unsub is the submissive personality," said Sam. "We believe this to a white male, around the same age as the girl. He is the one who doesn't want to be killing, and is hesitant to commit her will. The coagulant drug chosen happens to reduce pain, there are multiple drugs that don't have this side effect that they could've used though. We believe he pities the victims."

"The fact that he would defy her sadistic needs shows some rebellion towards her," said Melissa. "He doesn't agree with her views, and in all likelihood only serves her because of some sort of manipulation on her part using guilt or something similar to blackmail. He will not be completely willing to give her away though, if she holds a large enough grip on him, he'll stay quiet out of fear or guilt alone. He will eventually defy her though."

"This boy will not be someone a girl like her would associate, this helps him seem like he'd have less of a connection to her, which is why no one would associate them," said Mike. "So asking other people about a couple or pair of friends will lead to dead ends. They do have a connection though, probably related to Bryan Reynolds."

"One more thing," said Bones. "When he does defy the dominant partner, she will retaliate against him, and she probably will kill him. If we catch him or he turns himself in first though, it will alert her if she finds out, and she will prepare herself for a fight. Our best bet is to either apprehend the partner in secret, or her first. If he's already defied her though, then there's little hope for this ending well, be prepared for the worst, just incase."

The officers thought about what he said and slowly began to filter out of the room, leaving the team members alone. Mike was the first to speak.

"Well," he said. "We've officially scared the hell out of them."

Sam sighed, "So what now, boss man? We just wait for another victim?"

Bones lowered his head and sighed, "Unfortunately." He was clearly uncomfortable with the idea of waiting for another kid to end up dead and tortured by a mismatched partnership.

Their moment of loathing was interrupted by a certain tech, "You guys won't have to wait for long," said Linda. "Evan King, a seventeen year old boy, was found beaten and stabbed on his front porch"

Melissa raised an eyebrow, "Beaten? She's never done that before, was he given the drug, and were any of the stab wounds shallow?"

Linda hesitantly looked at the medical reports, "Uh n-no. He was only… stabbed, five times, all deep and ragged, no drugs in his system either." It disturbed her to repeat the boys grisly fate. "He'll make a full recovery though."

Sam shook her head, "That doesn't make sense. The organization was removed, it was completely sloppy and way insolated. Anyone could've been a witness."

"The organization being removed for the methodology, can only mean one thing," said Melissa.

"The partner's no longer functioning in the duo," said Mike. "She's gone solo, which means we now have a teenage lunatic with a knife loose and nothing to hold her back."

Bones looked deep in thought for a moment, before it hit him, "How was Evan king found, attire wise?"

She flipped through the pages, "Um… he was wearing a black sweater, skinny jeans, a lip ring, and fingerless glover, under his eyes and lips were colored black."

Bones gave a grim look to everyone, "I think we found her partner…"

Emmy drove up to the hospital to see Sam and Bones driving up as well. Both looked rushed and frantic.

"You guys called me up here?" she stated only to have them run right past her.

"Keep the press out and make sure to stress that everyone stay in public places, get the word out, I don't care how, then join Mike and Melissa at the station," called out Bones as he and Sam ran into the hospital.

The entered the hospital and met up with a receptionist at the front desk. She starred at them and said, "Can I help you?"

"We need to see Evan King, and immediately," said Sam raising her voice slightly and showing her badge. The nurse told them the room number and they were off.

They were on borrowed time, it would only be a matter of hours, maybe less, before the she killer found a new victim, or victims. They rushed to the room and were right outside it when Bones stopped them and looked at Sam.

"What's our plan?" he asked. "Do we treat this as an interview or interrogation?"

"Both," she said. "You need to sympathize with him every chance you get, but don't come off as coached-"

"Me?" asked Bones wide eyed. He wasn't much for speaking, and he had expected her to be the one to handle this.

"He's been manipulated and now almost killed by a woman, he won't respond to me," she said, "plus you come off as less threatening appearance wise. Bones, you have to trust me, you picked me for this job, and now I need you to trust me with it."

He nodded and listened.

She looked at his seriously, "Say you know she manipulated him, that you know he didn't want to do this, and then once he's let his guard down, tell him he can make up for what he's done, then ask for the partners identity. Establish some authority though, call him by his first name."

He nodded, he was uncomfortable with the idea, but he trusted her judgment. He entered the room to see a badly beaten boy hooked up to machines and tubes in his nostrils.

"Evan?" asked Sam softly as she entered the room. "I'm Agent Reid, and this is Agent McCoy, we're from the FBI and we'd like to ask you a few questions."

He nodded, "O-Ok."

Bones stepped slightly closer then Sam did and looked down at Evan, sympathy and softness present in his expression.

"Evan," he said in a soft tone of voice. "We know what you did, we aren't here to judge you though, we know you didn't want to."

The boy's eyes widened and he stared at them, "I-I don't know what you're-"

"Evan," said Bones. "We know you helped her kill those people, you didn't want to, but you did."

His face twisted into an expression of grief and horror. Tears began to form in the corners of his eyes. "It wasn't my idea," he sobbed, "I wanted to stop, I never even wanted to start either…"

"She manipulated you Evan," said Bones, "She used you, and now she's going to try and get away with it and hurt other people."

He sobbed some more, "I so sorry… I didn't mean for this to.." he broke out into a fit of more sobs.

"Evan, Evan look at me," said Bones, the boy looked up at him. "You can help us, you can make up for what you did, tell us who she is and we can help you."

He looked at them, contemplating what to do, when he finally nodded and said, "Okay. I'll tell you, who she is, and where she might be." He paused for a moment. "Her n-name's Shane Parker, her sister was Missy Parker, my Missy…" He wandered off in thought for a moment before snapping back into reality. "She'll be at the warehouse, it's where we took them to…" he stopped, unable to say it. It's down the dirt road on Wilson way, head down there three miles until you can see the lake, you'll be there. There's only one entrance though."

Bones nodded, "Thank you, we'll make sure to talk to the D.A. about getting you a deal."

He and Sam began to leave the room when he spoke up again. "Please, please stop her, Missy wouldn't want this…" he slouched his head to the side and stare off into space, silent tears falling from his face. Bones simply nodded and walked out the door.

"So what do you got for us?" asked Sam to Linda over the phone.

"I got the coordinates to the warehouse and sent them to you SUV GPS," she said. "I also found the back round information on Shan and Evan, and it's… well let's just say I feel bad for the guy more then I though possible."

"What do you mean?" asked Sam.

"He knew her through his girlfriend Missy Parker, who was Shane's identical twin sister," she said. "He and Missy were together since eighth grade from what his therapy notes say. While at a party one of his friends was hosting, he claims Missy was raped by another student, Bryan Reynolds I'm guessing. He constantly blames himself in the notes according to the counselor, saying he kept going out and just kept telling her it wouldn't happen again, then…" she paused having trouble saying it.

"Linda," she said seriously, "what happened? I need to know."

She took in a deep breath and stuttered it out, "Sh-she k-killed herself. After that, Evan isolated his self from everyone and went through his extreme makeover goth edition."

"And Shane convinced him that they should get revenge," sighed Sam. "Thanks Linda, tell everyone else to meet us at the warehouse, Bones and I are going ahead."

"What?" she asked. "You guys don't have vests or anything though, you've only got your guns, and no back up, is that a good idea?"

"Probably not," said Sam. "We need to make sure she doesn't have a victim with her, or that she's not planning on doing something drastic."

"Alright," said Linda. "Stay safe you guys."

She chuckled, "Don't worry, we'll be back before you know it."

She hung up the phone and looked at Bones, a void, knowing look in his eyes. She'd noticed it for a few seconds now, ever since Linda had explained who Missy was. She stared at him for a moment, wondering what was going through his head. She wanted to speak up and ask, but knew they didn't have the time. Plus he spoke first.

"You ready for this?"

She smiled, "As ready as I'll ever be to charge after a psycho serial killer."

He said nothing, but nodded, getting into the drivers seat.

Linda sat at her desk, Mike right next to her, "You heard her, gather everyone up and go to the site, I'll upload the coordinates into your GPS. Take Emmy to, she might come in handy, sniper training and all." She typed away why she said this, unable to hide her nervous mannerisms, she would be lying if she said that she wasn't worried for all of them.

Mike smiled at her with the cockiest grin she'd ever seen and said, "Don't worry that smart little head of yours, we're going to come back. Strauss won't be rid of us that easily. None of us, I swear."

She stared at him for a second, she was still worried, but she believed him somewhat at the same time. She nodded and smiled, "I'll hold you to that promise you know, so you better damn well keep it."

He laughed walking off, "Trust me, I don't want your hidden furry unleashed upon me."

She chuckled and said, "Good, because I don't want to have to come after you."

With those words he left to the conference room where he saw Melissa and Emmy. He looked at them with his normal, casual, expression. He quickly put on a huge grin. "Well people, we got ourselves some action waiting for us. Don't take long to get ready, Bones and Sammy girl already started without us."

Melissa looked at him wide eyed for a second, before nodding, Emmy just went to get her vest. The two women quickly prepared themselves then met up with Mike outside the station. They all three got into the SUV with Mike in the drivers seat. Mike's phone rang right when he started driving, he picked it up and rove with one hand. "Anderson," he answered.

"Mike, it's Linda," said their tech over the phone. "I just found something… a girl named Erica Davis is missing, her mom dropped her of at her bus stop and she never made it home or to school. I did some background on her, and she matches the victimology perfectly."

"Thanks Linda," he said, "see if you can get any security feed of her or Shane anywhere in town."

"I'm no it," she said as she hung up. Mike put his cell phone back in his pocket and looked straight at the road, a serious look on his face. "We may have a hostage situation."

Emmy and Melissa looked at him, each one in shock for a moment.

"That doesn't make sense," she said. "Shane's paranoid but severely disorganized, the only reason she's going back to the warehouse is because it's a familiar setting to her. Which means, it isn't a hostage at all. She wouldn't kidnap one girl, she'd take a public place, the other involves too much planning."

"Oh god," said Emmy. "Think about what happens when you corner a disorganized psychopath with paranoia and rage issues. Think about what happens when they know they've been cornered."

Mike's eyes widened and he pressed harder on the gas pedal, "She's going to try and end it."

"And take as many people as she possibly can with her," said Melissa. "Sammy and Bones, Linda must have told them about Erica to, we have to get there before they do something rash."

"Damn it," said Mike. "We need to get there as soon as possible then, Emmy call the police and tell them to remain at least twenty yards away from the warehouse at all times."

"I think we should find a point where I can set up with my rifle, it might pay off," she said.

He nodded, "You might have to settle for a tree then, there's no buildings in the area, can you manage that?"

Emmy looked at him seriously, "I can sure as hell try."

He smirked, "Alright then."

She called the officers and gave the warning to them, she was surprised to hear his response, "Already way ahead of you."

"What?" she asked, stunned.

"You haven't arrived yet, have you?" asked the cop.

"No why- oh my…" she said not able to finish as they pulled up towards the building.

It was completely engulfed in flames. The fire department trying unsuccessfully to pu out the giant monter of a blaze.

"Guys," said Mike, "Bones and Sam's SUV is here, but there not at the barricade, which means…

"They're inside," said Melissa in horror.

**A Few minutes ago, with Bones and Sam**

The two arrived on the scene to see the place in flames. Sam was the first to react. "Oh this isn't good." She began to run closer to it, shocking Bones completely, he ran after her then stopped her when she was right in front of it.

"Your not going in there," he said seriously.

"You heard Linda," she argued back, "Erica Davis is missing, and I'll bet my god damned life that she's in there, if she's not then our unsub is."

"Which is why we shouldn't go in," he said.

"What if Erica is in there though," said Sam. "Do you really want to risk the life of a teenage girl, for a slight chance that something might happen to one of us?"

He pondered for a moment, as team leader it was his job to ensure the safety and well being of his team, but as and FBI agent it was his job to serve and protect everyone, not just the FBI.

He looked at her and nodded. She smiled and then kicked then door open. She rushed in side with Bones and into the flames they ran.

"You search the right side and I'll go left," said Sam, Bones nodded. He ran off into the left side trying to avoid the numerous flames inside the building.

Sam while doing the same thing, once she reached the other side began to call out Erica's name. "Erica! Erica! Sweetie are you in here? It's the FB-"

She was cut off by her own groan of pain as a piece of wood collided with back of her head. She felt her head throb in pain as she fell down. She looked up to see Shane Parker standing over her. The girl proceeded to hit her in the head about twop or three more times.

Her vision blurred and she became unaware of her surroundings, and slowly, she began to black out.

Bones on the other side of the warehouse was doing a similar action to what she had been doing. "Erica! Erica!"

He walked closer towards the back and continued calling her name, he made sure to look behind himself and at hi sides every now and again. He was looking behind him when a soft voice forced him to whip his forward.

"Wh-who's there?" asked a sobbing voice. He looked to see a small brunette girl with bright green eyes. She's been crying and looked bruised.

"Are you Erica Davis?" She nodded and began to cry. "Please, I just want to go home."

He wrapped an arm around her and helped her up, he lead her to the entrance of the building and saw the police begin to arrive. "Go to the police, I need to find someone first, then I'll come out there to, okay?"

She nodded and then exited the building. He looked around noticing Sam wasn't anywhere nearby, and that she wasn't calling out or speaking at all. He knew something was wrong. He ran towards her direction, calling out for her. "Sam! Sam! Sam where are you?" He walked over the to end of the left side when he saw her, she was lying motionless on the ground, with her nose and lip bleeding, and a bloody spot on her head. Fearing the worst he ran over there as fast as his legs would take him, he kneeled down beside her.

He felt numb, and began to shake for a second, before regaining his composure. He checked her pulse, her heart was beating. He put his finger under her nostril and felt her breath against it, she was still breathing.

That might not be the case for long if she kept breathing in the smoke though. He put one arm under her back and the other under her knees and with pretty mush most the strength he had, managed to pick her up.

Not an easy task for him to say the least he was a relatively small guy, and Sam was massively tall. He knew this would slow him down a great deal.

He began to walk with her, when he heard some sort of laughing behind him, He looked to see Shane with a board on her hand. He back away a couple steps, as she advanced closer, she raised the plank when suddenly, a small hole appeared in her fore head. He looked out the window o the right wall, to see none other then Emma Yang herself in a nearby tree, sniper rifle in hand.

He sighed with relief, before he began to focus on getting out again. He ran towards the exit, when a cracking sound brought him back from his thoughts. He looked at the entrance to see the entire wooden platform above it beginning to fall.

His heart pumped wildly and adrenaline coursed through his system as he ran with his team member in his arms in a desperate attempt to run out before they were trapped. He sped up faster then he thought he was capable of running while carrying the girl, and then he reached the entrance. The platform fell at that moment, and he all but dived out of the building.

After it was over, he was on the ground leaning over Sam, he checked her vitals again, they were all good. He stood up and picked her up again and brought her over to the ambulance. He was surprised to see the rest of the team already gathered.

He stood with them as the vehicle drove off with their youngest team member inside.

Mike put a hand on Bones' shoulder, "You did real good here today man, you saved that girl, not to mention Sammy girl, so you got some leverage there."

Emmy rolled her eyes, "He means good job Bones."

There was a moment of silence before Melissa broke it.

Melissa smiled. "So then, I guess this means we solved our first case, we're officially a BAU squad now."

Bones gave a warm true smile and said, "I guess so." With that he walked off, and looked back at his three team members for a second before getting into his SUV.

**On the Jet a Few days later, Normal POV**

It was late at night and darkness surrounded the area outside the jet. Most of the team, including Linda was involved in a poker tournament over airplane snacks. Sam and Mike were the last players.

"I'll raise you two pretzels, and vinegar chip," said Sam as she glanced at her cards.

"Alright, I'll call, and then, go all in," said Mike with a smile, he looked at his flush with confidence. "Your move sweetheart."

"Call me sweetheart again and see what parts you lose first jockster," said Sam with a smile. "As for your bet, I'm with you, I'm all in to."

Melissa stared with intent and said, "That might just be your undoing Sammy."

"You never know," said Emmy.

"Either way I still lost all my planes snacks to Mike," she said giving him a mock glare.

"Hate the game and not the player doll face," he smiled.

"You shouldn't be considered a _player _in any light," said Emmy jokingly.

Melissa chuckled, along with Linda, at the joke towards Mike. He put on a fake hurt face and pouted his lips before responding.

"That really hurts my feelings you know," he said.

"Can we just finish the game before sir whines a lot starts to cry," she said laughing slightly.

"Well if you insist," he smiled. "Sorry to break your heart princess but I got a flush, with an Ace of spades as the high card."

"Damn that's a good hand," she sighed. "I got me a flush to, and an Ace to though, and since you dealt the cards that would mean you'd win if we have the same hand."

"Thanks for the explanation," he said, "but I prefer to just get my reward and go-" she stopped his hand as it went towards the pile of snacks.

"Not so fast hotshot," she said. "I said it would, and I was right, you would beat me, if that Ace of Hearts wasn't followed by a king, queen, jack, and ten of hearts to go with it."

He stared at her shocked. "No way in hell you got a-

"Royal Flush," she said showing her cards. "Sorry Mikey, but that's Vegas luck on my side." She reached over the table and swept all the snack into her plastic bag smiling with a killer grin.

Melissa chuckled at Mikes now damaged ego and congratulated her friend, while Linda told him he'd win another game some other day, with a small subtle smirk, probably glad for her vengeance for her lost snacks. Emmy simply sat next to them both looking around and smiling at the scene

Near the window was Bones, watching them interact and bond while pretending to be reading his medical magazine.

"Hey Bones," called Mike over to him with a wide grin. "Get your skinny self over here and try to win back our food."

"Yeah," said Emmy. "No one gets a get out poker time free card on this jet."

"So get the hell over here so I can take your food from you," smirked Sam playfully. Melissa simply smiled and shook her head at the girls antics. Linda leaned back into the seat and looked at him expectantly.

He walked over to the rest of them. He sat down where Mike had been, across from Sam. "I shuffle the cards, and no cheating." The other team members cheered and smiled.

He glanced around at everyone for a second, the sight of them all together and excited and happy like this, he couldn't help but smile at it.

Maybe things wouldn't be perfect with the team, or it's members individually, but if it would always be like this, well, he could live with that.

_Quote: 'I've often found that through the most Horrific periods, Tragic times, and Terrible event in history, comes the strongest bonds, most memorable friendships, and the sweetest loves.'_

_**Next Time on CM: Rise of a new team: Doctor Spencer Reid is sent to consult on a case with the new team in which women who attend a traveling masquerade ball are being raped and brutaly murdered. It isn't long before tensions rise between Sam and her older brother at the discovery that she matches the victimology. She against her brother's and teams wishes , agrees to go under cover in a sting operation in an attempt to flush him out. Will Spencer accept that his sister has grown up, and will he finally admit his feelings to Melissa? Or will he lose them both before he as the chance to?**_


End file.
